Rent Goes Rocky Horror
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: The charcters minus Benny go to see RHPS at a theater. . .big fun. Not sure if I'm finished. Review.


**Disclaimer: Nothing Rocky Horror or Rent is mine.**

**AN: Took me a looooong time to figure out who would be dressing up as who, except with Angel it's obvious. :)**

"Frankie - come on, we're gonna be late!" Mimi whined. For a minute Angel forgot they'd decided to call each other by the names of the characters they were all dressed up as. Not only did the fact that most of them have AIDS bring them together as friends, but they all surprisingly shared the same favorite movie: _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

"I'll be out in a minute, Janet dahling." Angel replied, putting the finishing touches on her Frank N. Furter make-up, impersonating his voice to the best of her ability.

"Holy crap! You sounded EXACTLY like him!" Mimi squealed.

"I thought you were Janet - not Columbia." Angel said teasingly, walking out of the bathroom.

"I wasn't _that_ bad, was I?" Mimi asked.

"Hey!" Joanne cried, she was dressed as Colimbia and took Mimi's comment a little on the offensive side. Angel sighed. She liked Columbia, she wasn't sure why most of them, especially Mimi didn't.

"Don't worry, Bia." Angel said to Joanne. "Frankie still likes ya." That was one of the few things Angel and Joanne actually had in common, the liking of Columbia. 'Bia' was a nickname Angel made up for Columbia about five years ago. She'd been a fan for nearly eight years.

"Thanks, Frankie." Joanne replied. "Nice to know _someone_ does," she said saracastically, one of her best Col impersanations.

"Brava!" Maureen, who was dressed as Magenta, said clapping, walking up to Joanne. "Zat's von of ze best Columbia impersonations I've EVER heard!" she said talking in her best 'Transylvanian' accent, wrapping her arms around Joanne.

"I knew Magenta and Columbia had something secret going on between them!" Angel said knowingly, referring to the characters in the movie for once.

You may be wondering exactly which outfits from the movie that the beloved characters from Rent are wearing. Here's your answers:

Angel, as Frank The 'Sweet Transvestite" outfit

Mimi, as Janet The 'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a Touch Me' outfit.

Roger, as Brad The 'Dammit Janet' outfit.

Maureen, as Magenta 'The Time Warp' outfit.

Joanne, as Columbia 'The Time Warp' outfit.

Mark, as Rocky The 'Sword of Damocles' outfit.

And, finally,

Collins, as Riff Raff 'The Time Warp' outfit.

"Riff Raff!" Angel called, impersonating Frank again.

"Yes, Master?" Collins drawled, doing his Riff Raff impersonation.

"Get your ass out here, let me see how good of a job you did." Angel called. Of course, she was reffering to how authentic his Riff Raff costume was.

Collins came limping out to where everyone could see him and Angel giggled. Out of all of them, so far, he was the best in character.

"Even in those hideous clothes, you're still beautiful." Angel said, as, well, Angel. "How do _I_ look?" Angel asked him, and everyone else, doing her signature 'model' spin for them.

"Different. . ." Collins answered, still in his creepy Riff Raff voice. "But you look good anytime to me, baby." he said pulling Angel close to him by her waist, kissing her deeply.

"GROSSSSSSS!" Everyone else shouted, making Angel laugh, causing the kiss to break.

"Yeah, Frank and Riff is the sickest pairing I've ever imagined!" Roger said laughing.

"Oh, would a _Brad_ and Frank pairing be better?" Angel asked moving towards Roger, with a 'kissy-kissy' face.

"You stay away from me!" Roger said getting closer to Mimi, who was cracking up.

"That's Angel - I mean _Frank _for ya." she said in unison with Angel's,

"That's what I thought!" Mimi stopped laughing, looked at Angel, and the two started cracking up again.

"Wonder where _Rocky_ is, Master?" Collins asked jokingly, pointing to Mark to was recording the whole thing.

"That is SO out of character!" Angel said laughing. "But I don't care if I'm on film or not tonight, it'll be cool to watch later." Angel said. "Besides," she was now back to her Frank impersonations. "Frankie _looooves_ the camera." she said making kissy faces to the camera.

"It's 11:15," Mimi announced. "The nearest theater is about half an hour away. If we leave now, we might get there early." she said.

"Why would we want to be there early?" Angel asked. "I'd rather get there fashionably late!" back with the impersonations again. Everyone gasped.

"Who would EVER want to be late to Rocky Horror?!" Mimi asked. "Plus. . .better seats and no lines if we get there early!" she said, voice very tempting.

"Well. . . alright." Angel said. The no line is what did it for her, she hated lines and everyone, especially her best friend, Mimi, knew that.

Shortly afterwards they were walking to the theater, receiving strange looks from anyone they passed, ones that didn't know where they were going. They actually got a smile or two from others. When they were about halfway to the theater, Collins started randomly singing The Time Warp.

"It's astounding. . ."

"Time is fleeting!" Maureen added.

"Madness," Roger added.

"SUCKS!" they all shouted. Audience participation was always a must.

"Takes it's toll," Joanne added the correct line.

"But listen closely!" Mimi sang.

"Not for very much longer!" Angel added.

"I've got to. . ." Mark added.

"Keep control!" they all shouted, again.

"Of my bladder!" Roger yelled, everyone else cracked up. It was the first time they'd heard _that_ one.

"Did you just make that up?" Angel asked.

"Um, no. . .April did, actually." Roger answered, trying not to kill the mood and actually succeeding. April was his ex girlfriend who died of AIDS.

Angel looked up at the sky, "You're funny, April!" she called up to it, making everyone laugh, including Roger.

"I remember," Mark continued on with the song.

"DOING THE TIME WARP!" everyone shouted.

"Drinking. . ." Joanne said.

"That three year old red wine!" Angel said, getting strange looks from everyone else. "What?" she asked. "It was an AP line when I first went to the theater." she explained.

"Those moments when," Maureen continued on.

"The blackness would hit me!" Collins sang, and they all tried not to laugh, thinking it would be rude.

"And the -" Joanne began.

"Master!" Collins quickly added.

"Would be calling!" Mark added, words barely coming out with the right breaks and sylables due to his laughing at Collins witty AP line. Angel just smiled at Collins, sticking her toung out at him.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" everyone shouted. Even though that was only the beginning of the song, they were through singing it.

"Who's your favorite Rocky act_ress_?" Angel asked Collins randomly.

"Patricia Quinn," Collins answered.

"Me too, isn't she pretty?" Angel asked.

"More than just pretty." Collins answered. Angel gasped playfully hitting him.

"Coming from the gay man!" she said jokingly.

"I can't help it, Patricia seems to bring out the bi in everyone." Collins said, shrugging as if he gave up.

"Riff has a point, Frankie." Mimi said, making Angel look at her. "Even _I_ have a thing for Patricia, and I'm straight." she said.

"But your Rocky crushes change too much and too easily, I bet your favorite by the time we leave the theater will be Columbia!" Angel pointed out.

"Nope, never. I have never liked Columbia, never will." Mimi said, standing her ground. Angel and Joanne looked at each other knowingly.

"We'll just see about that." Angel said.

"That's just as bad as saying you'll have a thing for Dr. Scott by the time we leave the theater." Mimi interjected. Angel crinkled up her nose.

"Okay, what are you on girl, and where did you get it? I want some." Angel said jokingly. She hated Dr. Scott. He was too. . .ew. Mimi had to be on something to make such a hideous, disgusting, and revolting prediction as that just was.

"See - now you get my point!" Mimi said.

"What's wrong with Dr. Scott?" Collins and Maureen asked in unison. Of course, the anarchists would like him.

"For one," Angel began. "He has hideous clothing. Besides that, when Riff apologizes for Eddie's death, he doesn't seem to care, like, at ALL. And for two, he encourages Frank's death!" she finished. Alright, it must be admitted, Angel had a thing, quite a BIG thing for Frank.

Mimi laughed. "Ooooh! Angel likes Frank! Why? You two are so different! I mean. . ._you're_ the _real_ sweet transvestite! Not him. He's a jerk! Have you seen the way he treats Magenta, Riff. . .and even Columbia for God's sake! And poor Rocky, built and created, though that is really surprising, only to relieve Frank of certain 'tensions', and ahem! The '_seducing' _of Brad and Janet!" Mimi was right of course, but. . .Frank was like a magnet.

"I don't know whose side to take." Collins said honestly.

"But you know whose side you _want_ to take!" Angel said.

"Well, of course, but, with the way Mimi lays things out. . .he kinda _does_ really sound like a jerk." Collins replied.

"Oh, yeah, um. . .you forgot the fact he kills Eddie!" Joanne said, fake crying, her Columbia impersonation again.

"That too." Mimi said to Angel.

"Awwww, don't worry, Columbia. You've got me now." Maureen said, playing along, wrapping her arms around Joanne.

"We're here!" Roger said.


End file.
